A Cave behind the Waterfall
Attention! The find of the century! Mysterious cave behind the waterfall has been found! Irrefutable evidences of the Caveman existence have been found. And here is the Caveman, passed through the portal of time and now wandering around the ancient castle. He will help the heroes to find the artifacts and traces of life of the ancient people. Thanks the time catcher, you too can make a dizzying journey into the ancient history. Follow the professor's prompts, explore the Mysterious Cave and find the Chest of Time. __TOC__ Encrypted Journal Prosper Bull: Don't rub anything. Once we found this Cuneiform Tablet, the Caveman's Spirit materialized in our time all on its own. Here it is - quite material too - wandering right outside, under the castle walls. *You need 2 White Sheets from the Caveman *Get 2 Grey Sheets from the Caveman *Assemble the Encrypted Journal Prosper Bull: Look at what it brought us in exchange for the clubs - these are sheets from professor's journal. But all the text in this journal has been encrypted as pictorials of some objects. What could it all mean? Sensational Ulrich Achenbach: I know where this caveman has come from. The thing is that a few years back the professor was investigating a cave not too far from the castle and made a discovery he told no one about. He had only said one word back then, sensational. *Chase the poltergeists (mean: any) away from the Heavenly Stables (i.e. Celestial Stables). *Search the Heavenly Stables in Shadows mode. Time Catcher Astronomer Andrew: Prospero, I think I know what the professor was thinking while doing his research. All these gadgets are time traps of sorts. They show time, they measure time and help you plan your actions ahead of time. *You need 2 Time Quarks from the Caveman *Get 2 Motion Vectors from the Caveman *Assemble the Time Catcher Astronomer Andrew: We need this Time Catcher since we will have to go down that mysterious cave and learn for ourselves the mystery that the professor had solved. It is quite handy that the Caveman helped us determine the Motion Vector. Archeologist's Box Prosper Bull: My friends, why don't you bring all your friends over? Look, we seem to have all the tools we need to study the mystery cave. I am looking forward to new discoveries. *You need 2 Cardbox Boxes from the Caveman *Get 2 Glass Flasks from the Caveman *Assemble the Archeologist's Box Prosper Bull: Now, this makes for a fairly heavy box, Andrew. I hope the two of us can actually carry it all the way to the cave. Maybe the Caveman couls lend a hand too. Poltergeists at your Friends Ulrich Achenbach: By the way, we will need a map of the cave. I saw bits and pieces of it, scattered to the four winds by the poltergeists, and not just around the castle, but all over your neighbors' estates as well. It's going to take us a while to put all those fragments together. *Chase 1 Poltergeist away from your friends' maps. Ulrich Achenbach: Well, if nothing else, we have also helped our neighbors chase those ghosts and jinns away. They were all fresh out of poltergeist traps. '' Gifts from Neighhbors ''Prosper Bull: Ulrich, we just can't hande all this work ourselves. Let's ask the Caveman for help. Technically, he can't even get back to his time until we put the map together and study the cave. *Help the Caveman and get 5 Flints of Ordeal from him. *Help the Caveman at your friends' places and get 15 Flames of Achievement from him. Ulrich Achenbach: I have never had such a great, silent helper as this Caveman. I'd love to hire him full time, all the more so since he has no interest in money. Cave Map Prosper Bull: Ulrich, this Caveman is doing such a great job helping us because he understands that he can't get back to his kin without us. He simply won't be able to live in our time. *Get 2 Staffs of Patience from the Caveman *Get 2 Torches of Wisdom from the Caveman *Put together the Cave Map Prosper Bull: All right, so now we have the map. The way into the cave is clear. Let's get going and discover something new and exciting, and never mind the challenges. Gentlemen, light up your torches, let's see what awaits us inside! To the Cave! Prosper Bull: Light up your torches, my friends. Be ready for anything! Andrew, you and I are old speleologists, so we'll take the lead. New adventures, here we come! *Search the Cave behind the Waterfall. (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: Now, that's some cave all right! So huge too. I don't think I have ever been in a cave that large. But what's that? Where is this cold draft coming from? Oh, and now my torch is out. Reward: Chest of Time The Chest of Time contains: *20 *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: 150 , 150 *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 * : 40.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Legacy of the Past A Cave behind the Waterfall